Forsaken Perry Arc
The Forsaken Perry Arc is a Season 2 arc that branches off from the Doofenshmirtz Arc. In this arc, Heinz Doofenshmirtz has ended his friendship with former nemesis Perry the Platypus, after finding out the Organization Without a Cool Acronym assigned him to watch over the former evil scientist, when Heinz believed Perry genuinely wanted to hang out with him. The arc begins at the end of "Sick Day" and ends in "Milo in Space". Timeline of Events *"Sick Day": Monogram assigns Perry a mission to clean up after Doofenshmirtz's messes when he decides to be a superhero. Doofenshmirtz discovers this in the end, though, and ends his friendship with Perry. *"Adventure Buddies": Vanessa suggests to Doofenshmirtz to spend more time with friends and maybe make up with Perry. Doofenshmirtz refuses to apologize to Perry, but does agree with finding a new "adventure buddy", eventually coming across Scott. It seems great between the two at first, but Doofenshmirtz decides to leave after feeling left out with Scott and Mildred. Doofenshmirtz realizes his staying with Milo is all he currently needs. Pre-arc Episodes Perry the Platypus has been assigned by Major Monogram on a mission before, to prevent Doofenshmirtz from accidentally harming the city with his inators while trying to fit in the role of Professor Time, as seen in "The Ticking Clock". In this episode, Doofenshmirtz decides to prepare himself to be in the role of a good guy by cleaning Danville from street gum using his Deguminator. What makes the situation in this episode different from "Sick Day" is that in "The Ticking Clock", Perry made it clear that Doofenshmirtz's Deguminator made a mess from the Danville streets, forcing Heinz to cease when the damage was too much. In "Sick Day", however, Perry was more secretive about his mission and instead distracted Heinz when deactivating the harmful inators. Major Episodes "Sick Day" In "Sick Day", Perry is again assigned by Major Monogram to keep an eye on Doofenshmirtz and make sure he doesn't accidentally destroy the city with his inators. Before this was revealed, however, Doofenshmirtz has recruited Perry to be his sidekick, as he reveals to him that he wants to be some kind of super hero doing good deeds and helping people, remaining completely and blissfully unaware of Perry's true mission for the day. Perry's approach compared to "The Ticking Clock" is also different; while in "The Ticking Clock", Perry immediately forced Doofenshmirtz to cease his Deguminator and let him see the damage he causes. In "Sick Day", however, Perry keeps distracting Doofenshmirtz when his inators cause mayhem, and activates their selfdestruct modes while Doofenshmirtz isn't looking, prioritizing Doofenshmirtz's happiness over the truth. When the day is about to end, Doofenshmirtz watches over the city on a building, with Perry behind him. Monogram appears and praises Perry for his efforts, not realizing he is still hanging with Doofenshmirtz, which naturally confuses Doofenshmirtz, as he promptly demands an explanation. Discovered, Monogram is obliged to confess that Perry was assigned to watch over him the whole time. Doofenshmirtz is hurt and angered by this revelation and dramatically ends his friendship with Perry. "Abducting Murphy's Law" In "Abducting Murphy's Law", Doofenshmirtz hasn't forgotten the events of "Sick Day", when he opens the door of the Murphy home for Melissa and Zack, lamenting about Perry's betrayal. The three and Milo spend the day messing with his inators, when they find out Milo is abducted by aliens and the Milo they hung out with is actually a synthetic android. Melissa, Zack and Doofenshmirtz interrogate the android and spend the rest of the episode locating the real Milo, which they eventually do. The episode ends at a newly rebuilt reopened Skate Ashbury, where Doofenshmirtz encounters Dakota, who has been eating pizza rolls. They each state their woes, with Dakota explaining that his partner left and used a memory wipe on him, while Doofenshmirtz tells him that his best friend was paid to spend time with him, and also stating he, Melissa and Zack spent the day finding Milo. After Dakota notes that Milo went missing last season too, he shares his pizza rolls with Doofenshmirtz. "Adventure Buddies" In "Adventure Buddies", after Vanessa helps her dad chisel a block of concrete off his face, she suggests to him to get a friends. Doofenshmirtz agrees, specifying that he needs some sort of adventure buddy, inspired after a postcard. Vanessa then gives Doofenshmirtz a card from Perry, who seems to be missing him, suggesting to her father to make up with him. However, Doofenshmirtz is still angry with him and wants him to call. Vanessa decides to put the discussion to rest and leaves with a goodbye, as Brigette walks in to tell Doofenshmirtz Milo is out to get a magazinge about disasters, which current issue features a letter from him. Brigette asks Doofenshmirtz is he can watch Diogee while Milo is gone, who happens to leave the backyard as Doofenshmirtz promises to keep an eye on him. Doofenshmirtz is then seen searching for Diogee through town, as he sees the dog riding on a skateboard straight towards the subway, chasing him as he passes by Zack and Milo. They follow Diogee into the sewers where they find Scott, who reveals to Milo, Zack and Doofenshmirtz he has made a boat out of trash to sail through the sewer system. Doofenshmirtz immediately realizes that Scott must be his perfect adventure buddy, and asks him if he can tag along, to which Scott agrees. As they leave, Doofenshmirtz asks Milo is he can relay to Vanessa that he found his new adventure buddy, as Milo and Zack are dragged outside by a wave of sewer water. During their trek, Doofenshmirtz meets Mildred, Scott's milk carton/girlfriend. He at first finds it weird that Scott is talking to a milk carton, but as he often talks to himself, Doofenshmirtz decides he can live with this. But as the cruise continues, Scott pays way more attention towards Mildred, which leaves Doofenshmirtz to make his own girlfriend out of a mop, dubbing her Stephanie. When Scott points out that Stephanie is a mop, Doofenshmirtz snaps and tells him Mildred is just a milk carton with a face drawn on it. Because of this, Doofenshmirtz is forced to stay in the dinghy, a bathtub. As Doofenshmirtz is grumbling in the dinghy, the boat is approaching a waterfall, about to fall down. In the process, Mildred falls overboard, distressing Scott. Doofenshmirtz heroically dives in, trying to save Mildred, which he does as the boat follows. Once happily reunited with Mildred, Scott offers Doofenshmirtz to stay. Doofenshmirtz denies, admitting that he has been feeling like a third wheel throughout the adventure, but Scott says that's nonsense, revealing another analogy that accidentally makes it sound even worse, so Doofenshmirtz leaves anyway. As he walks out the sewer, Doofenshmirtz rambles to himself that he's tired of adventure and that he rather wants to have a home with nice people, and a boy he can relate to with similar experiences with bad luck. He finds himself back at the Murphys, realizing they already offer what he currently desires. "Milo in Space" In "Milo in Space", Perry shows up in Danville Forest to save Milo from a second alien abduction by the Octalians, along with Melissa, Zack, Doofenshmirtz, Dakota, Cavendish and Cavenpuss, after orders from O.W.C.A. He fails, however, and Milo is still taken away. As the remaining group reunites, Doofenshmirtz still expresses disdain towards Perry for his actions in "Sick Day", just like Dakota is miffed at Cavendish for leaving him. After Melissa lashes out on their arguing, Doofenshmirtz admits to Perry that it's been tough for him to be a good guy, reiterating that discovering Perry hanging out with him for the money left him devastated. However, Perry then reveals the money he has earned from O.W.C.A. actually goes into funding Doofenshmirtz's future career as Professor Time, showing deposits to Professor Time Industries. Doofenshmirtz realizes that Perry doesn't even need the money anyway, as Perry is a platypus, and happily reinstates his friendship with Perry. Minor Episodes In "The Dog Who Knew Too Much", Doofenshmirtz and Sara are chasing his robotic Hamper-Helperer-Inator through the streets of Danville, when Perry and Diogee show up and coincidentally bring it to a halt while getting chased by Russian gansters. Doofenshmirtz initially thanks Perry for stopping the runaway machine, but then remembers he's still mad at him and retracts his statement while Perry and Diogee are back on the run. Trivia *During "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", Doofenshmirtz and Perry are seen hanging out, playing checkers at the Patisserie while Milo is walking the dogs out. This forms a contradiction, as Doofenshmirtz ended his friendship with Perry in "Sick Day", which aired before "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer". Unlike Cavendish and Dakota's appearance in "Star Struck", which aired after the Counteragent Arc ended in "Missing Milo", the production code for "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" also indicates that Sick Day would air first. *As the Doofenshmirtz Arc technically isn't finished during this arc, this makes the Forsaken Perry Arc one of the few story arcs within another story arc. Category:Spoilers